


Poor little girl

by chrissyliz



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: First Time, Hotel Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Characters, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyliz/pseuds/chrissyliz
Summary: George and Ringo can‘t hide their feelings towards each other anymore.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Poor little girl

„I‘m exhausted...“ George flopped down on the king sized bed in Ringos hotel room. He wondered for a second if anybody had seen him following into the drummers room. „You were great y’know ?“ The younger said and scratched his beard a little, smiling happily. „We all were great.“ Ringo smiled softly and got beside George. „You looked so happy...so cute, running on stage and singing, it was a great concert... I enjoyed being on stage with you.“ The elder nodded and turned on his side, cuddling against the guitarist, his head resting on his shoulder. George quickly wrapped an arm around him, drawing him close. „I love you...“ he said, it was more of a whisper but Ringo had heard it and he was smiling, feeling tears welling up in his eyes . „You know what you’re saying... Georgie...“ The drummer mumbled, not looking up at the other, just staying close to him, his head now resting on his chest, noticing his fast heartbeat. „Poor little boy... he must find you..“ George hummed softly, his hand caressing the others head, playing a little with his hair. „There’s a whole lotta love .... shaking inside of me, and I must figure out why it’s there.“ he continued to sing and Ringo was looking up at him now, watching him with those blue eyes. „Poor horny boy...“ the elder muttered with a tiny smile and added „He must find you...“ 

George chuckled softly and leaned forward, their faces only some centimetres away from each other. Ringo was smiling wider now and closed the gap between them, kissing him sweetly, carefully at first until he realised that George had closed his eyes, kissing slowly back. Ringo let lose completely and George took over, licking over his lips and deepening their kiss, enjoying this new experience. Richards heart was beating fast, so many thoughts running through his head. The younger broke the kiss after a while, breathing more heavily but smiling like a teen again. The drummers lips formed a smile as well and he pecked Georges cheek „A whole lotta love...“ he mumbled and his hand began to caress the others neck, fingertips slowly exploring the parts of skin that were already revealed. He began to unubtton Georges Shirt, moving his palm over his chest all the way down to his navel, enjoying the feeling of his smooth skin against his hand. George sighed softly and stripped off the shirt completely, wanting Ringo to continue. It felt good being touched by him, so much better than what he had felt before with anybody else. Richard stopped for a while to undress himself as well, taking off his shirt before he cuddled against the guitarist again. „What... what are we doing...“ the younger whispered, getting a little unsure about the whole situation, out of a sudden he feared it would make everything worse, he could lose Ringo forever. „Shh... please.“ Richard had noticed his worried frown, cupped his face in his hands and pressed a kiss on the youngers forehead. As if he could read his mind he spoke softly „You won’t lose me, I’ll always love you.“ 

The younger nodded softly and wrapped his arms around the elder, forcing him down onto the mattress and laying on top of the drummer now. Ringo smiled a little and undid the belt of Georges trousers, pulling them down so he could put them off. The younger threw them off the bed and unbuttoned Richards pants. Only in their underwear they laid together on this huge bed, gazing at each other for a moment. Richard was already half-hard, the sheer sight of George so close to him making his heart beat like a drum. He gulped softly and George blushed, realising that their crotches touched, feeling the others member pressing against his. „We... I...“ the younger babbled and Ringo chuckled a little, guiding his hand over Georges arse, pulling on his undies. The youngers ears turned red now given the fact that he was on top of Richard, completely naked, he was feeling a sort of embarrassment, the situation so new and exciting too. „We don’t have to do much... just enjoy ourselves.“ the drummer said softly and caressed Georges back, pulling him a little closer, their dicks touching in such a delicate way that he groaned faintlly. George nodded a bit,spreading his legs a little to sit more comfortable on Richards thighs, forcing his dick to rub against Ringos. He bit his lip, getting fully hard just by such a simple action and Ringo gave him a loving look, taking both their dicks in his hand, starting to rub them together, causing the younger to groan loudly this time. George moved his hips a little, enjoying that tight grip of Richards hand and the feeling of their dicks touching, his fear of doing something he wasn‘t ready for vanished and the guitarist looked down at the drummer, smirking a little and moaning softly. The elder admired the man that was now sitting on top of him, every part of him was truly beautiful in his eyes. He reached out his hand to put it on Georges hip, fingertips slowly caressing his side and back before his palm came to rest on his arse, squeezing a little. The first reaction he got was a tiny gasp, followed by a soft moan when he had continued to give his arse a squeeze. Ringo guided his hand between his cheeks, running a finger over the spot between hole and balls, making George groaning and moving towards Ringo. George held tight onto his shoulders and Richard took the opportunity to kiss the ex-Beatle. The kiss was kinda messy but Richard didn‘t stop to tease the most sensitive part, guiding his fingertip softly over his hole, circling it around it. It made George shiver, the slightest touch causing such arousal that he felt already close. He was breathing more heavily, now placing one hand on top of Ringos, giving him a sign to move it faster, and the elder did so, wanking off both of them with one hand in a fast pace, the other one teasing his behind. He wasn‘t penetrating him very deep with his finger, just a little, testing the waters to say so. George seemed to like it quite a lot, considering the moans that escaped his lips. „Ritchie...“ he grunted, panting. He moved forward to kiss the elder and Richard gave into the kiss while squeezing their dicks together, touching both heads and finally sending them over the edge. Ringo put his free hand on Georges back, pulling him close again. They didn‘t mind the sticky mess between their bodies, George was shivering a little from the aftermath, laying close to the smaller man, a leg gently wrapped around the elders body. „There‘s a bottomless heart...“ he whispered, his head hiding in the crook of Ringos neck, breathing in his scent. He smiled and placed a kiss there and it made Ringo turn so he could wrap his arms around the other before he wrapped a blanket over them. „Whole lotta love....“ Richard mumbled and pressed a kiss to Georges lips, the younger gave in kissing back a little lazily before they both closed their eyes and slowly fell asleep in eachothers embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> „Poor little girl“ is just a beautiful song.


End file.
